1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an eyeglass fitting parameter measurement device and a storage medium storing an eyeglass fitting parameter measurement program for measuring eyeglass fitting parameters necessary for the production of eyeglasses.
2.Related Art
<Background Technique 1>
For the production of eyeglasses, it is necessary to design eyeglass lenses or process and frame the eyeglass lenses such that the eyeglasses match prescription values obtained by an examination.
To this end, the face of an examinee wearing an eyeglass frame is photographed by an imaging apparatus. There is proposed an eyeglass fitting parameter measurement device that calculates the positions of the eyes (eye positions) relative to the eyeglass frame from the photographed image (refer to JP-A-2007-216049).
<Background Technique 2>
For the production of eyeglasses, the eyeglass fitting parameters for the selected eyeglass frame and the examinee to wear the eyeglass frame are measured to match the eyeglasses to the prescription values obtained by an examination. Then, the measured eyeglass fitting parameters are used to design the eyeglass lenses or process and frame the eyeglass lenses.
According to the typical devices, the face of the examinee wearing the eyeglass frame is photographed by the imaging apparatus, for example. The positions of the eyes (eye positions) relative to the eyeglass frame are measured from the photographed image, for example.
The functions of the typical devices are seen as being an important tool for the function of frame selection or lens selection. Many of the devices are capable of easy measurement at free positions.
To produce eyeglasses for both farsightedness and nearsightedness, the examiner checks if the examinee's visual lines pass through the reading points of eyeglass lenses for both farsightedness and nearsightedness (progressive lenses). In addition, the examiner causes the examinee to move the eyes in a manner specific to the examination for eyeglass lenses for both farsightedness and nearsightedness so as to look down without tilting the head. This examination method is called mirror method. According to the mirror method, seals dedicated for the selected lenses are correctly attached to marks on the lenses. Then, the examiner holding a mirror checks the examinee face-to-face.